dystopian_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Denmark
The Kingdom of Denmark is a minor nation in the Dystopian World, allied closely with the Prussian Empire, and, by extension, the Imperial Bond. It is the only Scandinavian country in the Dystopian World to (nominally) maintain its independence, having done so by a mixture of diplomacy and millitary power. The Danes are currently enganged primarally against the Russian Coalition in both the North Sea, defending the oil fields utilised by the Prussians, and in the Baltic Sea, with their navy being instrumental in preventing the White Navy's Baltic Division from breaking through to the Atlantic. History Pre-war history Originally, the Kingdom of Denmark was a much larger nation, incorporating parts of Sweden and Norway. However, the Prussian Wars in 1810, Emperor Heinrich Otto occupied Scandinavia, and Denmark was forced to give most of their Scandanavian holdings and most of their territory in Greenland to the Prussians in exchange for maintaining their independence. However, this trade caused concern among the Britannian Admiralties that Denmark might be swayed to assist the Prussians in their conquest. And in late 1810, a fleet was dispatched to attack the Dane's main fleet base at Copenhagen. Approaching at night, the Britannians managed to achieve surprise, but the Danish forces fought back ferociously. Ultimately, the Britannians were driven off into the North Sea, but at the cost of wrecking most of the Danish fleet, as well as significant parts of Copenhagen itself. Since then, Denmark has never forgiven the Britannians, and moved closer into the Prussian spehere of influence. As a nation, it has remained mostly stable, with one exception during 1849, known as the Red March. The Red March During the liberal revolutions that swept through most of Eurpoe during the 1840's and 50's, political radicals attacked Amalienborg Palace in Copenhagen, resulting in a bloody skirmish that ended with the death of the Danish King. Erik Mecklenburg, a commander in the Danish Army, then led loyal forces to put down the revolution, and installed himself as King in the aftermath. World War history Denmark has been involved in fighting the Russian Coalition since the Eastern war is launched in 1869. A number of islands in the Baltic were attacked and occupied in the opening phases of the offensive. This was used as a'' casus belli'' by Erik to "lock the Baltic tighter than a miser's treasury doors". Since then, Danish forces have been involved in a primarilly defensive war, mainly concentrated on the North Sea and Baltic. Additionally, Danish forces are invovled in keeping shipping lanes open to their territories in Greenland and Iceland, as well as escorting merchant convoys and whaling fleets. However, Danish ships have been sighted as far as the Carinbbean and south Atlantic, mainly used as covert reconnaissance units and commercial raiders. Storm of Steel During the initial phases of the Storm of Steel, the Russian Coalition launched a raid on the northern oilfields to distract Prussian forces away from their convoys carrying troops to Britannia. The Danish forces defending the fields reacted quickly, causing losses and damaging the Battleship Irtusk. Dominion The Kingdom of Denmark is primarially centred around the Jutland penninsula and the surrounding islands, including Zealand, Funen, Lolland, Falster and Bornholm, amongst others. These islands allow the Danes to effectively control access in and out of the Baltic Sea, as all shipping lanes pass closely to these islands. Overseas territories include the Faroe Islands and Iceland. Additionally, Denmark maintains several settlements on the island of Greenland, although the territory itself is governed by the Prussians. Government Denmark is an absolute monarchy, headed by King Eric VIII of the House of Mecklenburg. Known as the "Iron Wolf of the Baltic", Erik has proven an effective ruler, if somewhat imposing and autocratic. Millitary Forces Danish forces are primarially defensive in nature, with their primary strength being in their naval and aerial forces. Its army is geared entirely to internal defense, manning fortifications throughout their territory, although Danish troops have fought alongside Prussian troops in the northern lines of the Eastern war. The Danish Navy is probably the most powerful component of their forces. Danish ships are closely related to Prussian vessels, sharing components and ammunition to streamline logistics. Danish ship, however, are comparatively smaller and much more heavily armed than their peers and than their displacement suggests. They are also designed to much faster and more maneuverable, an advantage in the restricted waters of the Baltic, and a trait that Danish captains have utilised, becoming adept at hit-and-run attacks on Russian warships. Additionally, the Danes have a standing Lend-Lease agreement with the Prussians, which allows them to buy larger hulls that their own shipyards could not produce, such as full battleships and battlecruisers. The Danish Airforce is built around a core of Light Sky Fortresses, supplemented by Prussian bombers and airships. These forces are suited for close air support fo their navy, with their fighter planes being more than a match for the Russian Steel Interceptors. In terms of Ordnance, the Danes can be compared much with the Prussians, as they share component and ammunition. However, the Danes have made a particular speciality in Mine warfare, one of the primary reasons behind their effectiveness in being able to defend the Baltic. The Imperial Bond prizes this expertiese, and many minefields in the North Sea are a constant problem for Grand Coalition merchants running between Europe and the Americas. Finally, the Danes maintain a significant scientific establishment, and are skilled in Generator design and construction. In particular, the Ultrasonic Pulverisation Generator, or Calcification Generator is heavily used by the Danish forces, as its creator, Dr. Zygmunt Lipski, settled in Demnark in 1867. On the Tabletop Signature Weaponry: Mines, maneverable ships, Calcification Generators. Behind the Scenes how it relates to the real world etc Category:Nations Category:Minor Nations Category:Imperial Bond